Kiss
by Alexandrine Jennings
Summary: What happens if Jan Di's heart doesn't want Gu Jun Pyo but another? One-Shot (takes place at graduation).
1. The Kiss

**Well here is my first go on BOF fanfiction. x.x this is a oneshot between Jan Di and Ji Hoo, at graduation. What if her heart doesn't want Gu Jun Pyo but another instead. =) **

**If enough people like it and don't think it's trashy I can make it into a story, ^^ so please review and tell me what you all think about it please. **

**I do not own BOF. **

**I just own the plot and any original characters. **

* * *

Just being in his arms felt safe and just right. It was hard to let go, it was also starting to hurt for her to let him go. Her first love and lastly her soulmate. He was always there for her, lending a hand and supporting her. More than Gu Jun Pyo. She owned him everything. By the fountains, watching them lit up in the night sky she knew what He was about to say. He tried to say it to her about three times now, each time, she purposely found away to avoid it.

She was scared. If he ever say those words she might have stayed in his arms instead of running back to Gu Jun Pyo. Gu Jun Pyo also supported her too...helping her and such when she was out on the street with nowhere to go. She was torn between two amazing guys. One that had supported her the entire time she had met him and the other who had always made her laugh...smile and always made her feel good with his random small acts of kindness.

_Goodbye my soulmate_

Jan Di thought sadly as she let go of Ji Hoo's shoulder and the song faded in the background. His hand didn't loosen his grip around her waist.

She still felt bad for rejecting his proposal the other day. He had been so sweet, kind and understanding. He didn't even get angry at her at the rejection. He had gone so far just for her and it would have been normal if he has any signs of resentment, but alias he didn't. It was just his personality.

He rested his head against her forehead as another song began to start.

A very famous song called- My Heart will go On in the background.

She was confused.

Why haven't he just let go?

He sighed-

and she felt his warm breathe tickled her cheek.

Her heart fluttered just as the first time they had met.

"Just one more." He uttered; and she found herself nodding in an agreement.

He didn't want her to go.

He didn't want to let her go.

Jan Di eyes watered in tears, almost blinding her.

She felt so terrible.

They danced within each other arms for awhile, slowly, around the room in a waltz.

Why was her heart being so unsure again?

She chosen Gu Jun Pyo.

Why does her heart lingers for another still?

She twirl and just as the song ended; she was lost.

He lifted her chin.

His touch was so warm against her chin and she found herself closing her eyes in bliss. She should pull away, her head told her so, but yet her body stays there waiting...waiting for something to happen.

She felt his hot breathe once more and this time it's over her lips and suddenly, her lips became very dry. She felt him getting closer, his head tilted but then he stopped, just as his lips was just half a inch away from her own.

It suddenly became very hot.

His hands trembled on her waist and on her chin.

He wanted this, but before he could back away, fighting with all of his might to not do this. He was surprised when he felt something warm on his. Before he closed his eyes and moved his lips against hers softly and gently, she kissed him back eagerly, parting her lips he slipped his tongue inside of her mouth. The kiss was sweet and then she felt it. He moaned softly in her mouth and that was when the trance broken and she broke away instantly.

Both utterly confused.

Heart speeding up.

What had she just done?

Her eyes watered- _I'm so sorry Ji Hoo Sunbae _


	2. The Realization

**Here is chapter two of 'Kiss' since I had a very encouraging reviews, and a private message ^^ thank you so much!**

**x.x its 5 am in the morning and I finally finished writing this XD**

**So please enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think so far.**

**I do not own BOF and I do not make any money writing this lol. **

* * *

His heart started to hurt; just a small pang in his heart but he knew what it meant. It was always like this. When ever _she's _in danger of any kind something inside his chest warned him. He was her 'fireman'; he will always will be. He haven't forgotten about the kiss at the Graduation Dance. It kept him up most nights now. Just knowing that she might feel something kept him awake, but soon after he was depressed. If she felt something for him why had she gone with Gu Jun Pyo again? Why haven't she return to him? It had been about a few days since the kiss.

His heart began to hurt once more as he placed down the book he had read on the sofa and walked to the kitchen to fetch his keys. What happened? He was always worried about his Jan Di. He almost froze, his Jan Di? He shook his head; locking the front door before walking to his motorcycle in his drive away.

Ji Hoo felt his pocket vibrate.

He took out his cell phone and checked the message.

He let out a sigh.

It was Gu Jun Pyo again...his best friend.

_Shin-wa High_

Why was Jan Di there anyway? She graduated. That was when it hit him. Gu Jun Pyo mother, she must have gone there to talk to his mother about something.

"Damn." Ji Hoo muttered almost jamming in the key into his motorcycle and within a few seconds he was off to the place where it all started...where he fell in love with her, the person who torturing him.

Ji Hoo knew that his best friend cared for her, but why is he always the one to save her? Ji Hoo wasn't complaining, he loved Jan Di. Always loved her since the first trip to the island where he first kissed her, where they shared their first kiss...where she was willing...and the time she felt the same way for him.

It didn't take him long to reach the high school. It was dark, obviously since it was about almost nine o'clock pm. He parked his bike in the parking lot and looked around the parking lot. No Jan Di.

The parking lot was almost empty except of a black company car,

Ji Hoo sighed once more taking out his cellphone once more, he send a txt to Jan Di.

A txt to tell her that he was here, he waited for about a few minutes for a reply, he never recieve one.

He wondered around the school before he made his way up to the spot where he first met Jan Di that was when he heard tiny sobs and wails. Jan Di, covered her eyes with the palm of her hand wiping away her tears. She didn't seem to notice him.

Ji Hoo kneeled down in front of Jan Di taking out a tissue that he kept for times like this. He gently, wiped away the tears from her eyes, taking away the palm of her hand from her face.

"Shhh" He muttered smoothly, wondering what his best friend did this time. His heart began to tear apart once more watching her breaking down.

Her sobs quiet down,

"H-How do you know?" She whispered surprised.

Ji Hoo smiled sadly at her, before taking her hands within his as he rubbed circles around her palm comfortly.

"Well you called me." Ji Hoo commented.

Jan Di smiled tearfully, at his reference.

Her fireman.

He was always there for her comforting,

Jan Di looked up and her eyes met Ji Hoo's. Jan Di suddenly remembered the event at Graduation.

On how his lips felt against her's. How it felt so right.

Doubts about Gu Jun Pyo came in her mind once more and with that came on why she was here on the bench crying her eyes out.

"T-Thank you, Sunbae."

They stay that way about thirty minutes.

Him kneeling in front of her and her sitting down.

"H-He's leaving." She paused before fighting back a sob. Why did she kept on doing this to herself.

"He's leaving for America for about five years...He's leaving this Monday." She told Ji Hoo the story of what got her in tears.

At the end of her tale Ji Hoo brought her into a hug, he hugged her tightly.

"Everything will turn out okay, you will see." He promised. The words he spoke sounded so bitter to himself. His embrace was warm...warm as she would imagine and she felt herself drifting off against his chest. She could hear his heartbeat as she pressed her head on his chest. He smelled of fresh apples and pinewood. Being in his arms felt so safe. She felt this way at Graduation.

Ji Hoo pocket began to vibrate once more.

Before Jan Di could close her eyes and fall asleep she was shaken away very violently by the one person who made her cry.

His furious eyes reached her's.

"What the hell is this?" Gu Jun Pyo demanded.

It was like the time at their first trip with Jan Di all over again. Ji Hoo guided Jan Di away from Gu Jun Pyo with a glare,

"She's unwell. Please keep your hands off of her." Ji Hoo warned- his voice threatened. Jan Di stared at her best friend surprised-

This was the first she saw Ji Hoo like this.

Jan Di looked at the angry Gu Jun Pyo. He must have gone looking for her, to see if she was okay. This was one of his rare acts of kindness...Her eyes began to watered once more. Her throat tightened as guilt settled in. Guilt on what she was thinking.

"G-Gu Jun Pyo this isn't what it looks like." She stumbled out.

Ji Hoo grip found a way to her waist and she tried to shake it off.

"Gu Jun Pyo remember what we talked about in Macau?"

Gu Jun Pyo stared at his best friend remembering their conservation. It was clear, Ji Hoo wanted him to let her go. Let her go to stop her suffering, but Gu Jun Pyo cannot do that. He loved her so much and just the thought of not being with her kills him.

He knew he was selfish, he knew that much.

He then heard her sob.

That sob torn though his chest and all the anger faded from him.

That was when he realized that his Jan Di might not just like only him anymore.


End file.
